


A Day In Falsettoland

by Chiirios



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, I love falsettos, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiirios/pseuds/Chiirios
Summary: just a bunch of Falsettos one-shots, fluff, and other shenanigans. My friend Zoe came up with the prompts, I wrote them, and she edited them. Enjoy, and leave a comment! <3





	A Day In Falsettoland

Everything had started out normally, as it usually does. I could have never imagined it was all going to go downhill so fast.

Whizzer and I, well, we had gone downtown. We went to the racquetball court on Mainstreet to play a quick game before heading home for dinner. Racquetball was something we had both fallen in love with after getting back together, and I hold it dear to my heart even now.

Whizzer was so much better at it than I was. For once, he was beating me at it every time. And I was proud of him! In the past, I might have exploded on him about winning… but after two years, I was a changed man. After all the heartbreak I had been through, I figured fixing my temper would do me good. Of course, I was right.

It was our third game in a row. Whizzer was insistent on winning, for I had won the last two games, to my surprise. Of course, him losing sparked my suspicions that something was wrong with him, but I was so excited about winning for once that I merely pushed them away.

“It bounced in!” I rolled my eyes.

“No, it didn’t.”

“Hit the line, you know it did.” Whizzer was hyped on adrenaline, his hair a mess. In most situations, I would have told him how pretty he looked, but he looked annoyed at that moment. I kept my mouth shut.

“Just begin,” Rolling my eyes once more, I readied my racquet, waiting for Whizzer to bounce the ball.

“Are you kidding? Who’s telling who how to play?”

“Let me live. Please forgive me for winning one game.” Whizzer tossed me the ball, and it hit me in the chest. I let it fall before picking it up and readying myself once again, this time the ball in hand.

“Serve it up.” One deep breath later, the ball was bouncing around the court.

_I attack!_

Whizzer seemed to be talking to himself out loud, as his soothing voice filled the air around me. I listened in, keeping the ball bouncing.

“Hold him down, keep him back- Something's gone out of whack!” He tripped a little but said nothing of it.

_I hit!_

“Ah, shit.” The ball stopped, and I chuckled.

“My game!” Whizzer gave me a dirty look, and I laughed even louder. Once again, I grabbed the ball and held it to myself before letting it bounce.

“One, two, three, four-”

“One, two, three- damn it.” Whizzer messed up once again. This certainly was odd, but I still paid no mind to it.

I gave him a questioning look, but he didn’t see it before I started the game once again.

“One, two, three, four-”

“One, two- Good serve, Marvin.” I could hear his breathing now. It was heavy, and unnatural for him. He seemed out of breath, almost like his lungs were collapsing. Unusual. I didn’t think much of it at the time, although it was possible he was having a bad day and was wearing himself down, trying to keep up.

I served again.

“One, two, three, four-”

“One, two- It hit my heel.”

“Don’t be bitter,”

“No big deal, the game is yours.” Oh, please. Is he giving up? Something I would never expect out of him.

“It’s unreal, you’re a quitter!”

“I can’t go on anymore!” He huffed some more, his breath coming out unsteady. I could hear it from here. I spun my racquet in my hands, laughing at the fact that Whizzer was giving up. No big deal, right?

“Be a jerk, my sweet bruiser. Try to be a decent loser! At least you could give me that!” Whizzer looked annoyed again, however, and didn’t seem to take my joke very lightly. I cringed. I was trying to change.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow, turning on his heels and beginning to walk off the court.

“I’m ready to go! I’m ready-” He was cut off. I watched him fall to the ground, my heart dropping as he did. I dived forward, grabbing him before his head smashed against the hard ground. I stared into his eyes for a moment. Fear sparkled in his eyes, and mine most likely reflected that. He was still breathing heavily, and I finally understood why. Something was… _wrong._

“I’m sorry,” Whizzer murmured, his eyes closing. I held him close. He was _not_ about to die on me.

“Do you know that all I want is you? Anything you do is alright.” Whizzer looked up at me, his face pale and eyes tired.

“Yes, it’s alright.” He went limp in my arms.

_Everything will be alright._

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, blindly calling 911.

They’d come to us. They’d save him. Whizzer was not allowed to die.

“Hello, this is 911, what’s your emergency?” The lady on the other end spoke rapidly, and I had to wait a second before responding.

“Hello, um... my, uh…” What was Whizzer to me? My friend? My lover? Someone merely just close?

“My boyfriend collapsed while we were playing racquetball, and now he’s passed out. I need someone to take us to the hospital.”

_Everything will be alright._

“Okay, sir, where are you located?”

“The racquetball court located on Mainstreet.”

_Everything will be alright._

“Okay, sir, emergency vehicles are being dispatched and will be at your location shortly. Stay there and sit tight.” I nodded, taking a deep breath. Whizzer’s head lay in my lap, his unconscious form still struggling to breathe. I brushed his hair out of his face, examining his forehead and cheeks.

God, how did I end up with such a wonderful man? Someone who would give me a second chance. Someone… someone who loves me.

I held him close.

“Everything will be alright…”


End file.
